Of Sunshine and Warmth
by sailmyships
Summary: Blaine was left yet again by his parent. Sam being his best friend spent the week. One thing leads to another. Anything from 4x22 is a fair game. I changed the rating just to be safe for further chapters. Will highly weight on Blam, Ryder & Kitty.
1. Chapter 1

**HI! This is my first story and i'm not exactly new here as a reader so i know how good you writers are. So, if anyone wants to beta this or have any ideas on how i should carry this please let me know. Reviews would be much appreciated. :)**

**NO COPYRIGHTS INTENDED.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Monday, okay it may not be everyone's favorite day of the week but I kind of liked Mondays. After spending the whole weekend sitting in my living room watching reruns of Veronica Mars sulking because nobody's available to hang out and parent being ultra workaholic. Mondays become sort of a warm breeze, at least to me. I went to my locker exchanging books for the day, the usual stuff, when I close I saw Sam leaning next to the locker beside me. "God Sam! Don't sneak up on people like that!" I yelped because this is typical Sam. Full of surprises. Many aren't as pleasant as others but still. "I was thinking, since Mr. Schue is off today maybe we should take over glee club again? Like we did in Guilty Pleasure week?" Sam asked. "I don't know Sam, I think Finn's here today. Maybe he has something planned for us. It's very unlikely for Mr. Schue to leave us unattended." I said. Sam scoffed, "Yeah probably, but how awesome was that week? I mean you were amazing, nah everyone was." He said with a little laugh. Well, I for one don't want to remember that week, I mean Sam sort of 'exposed' my crush on him – which he knew all year, God Blaine be more subtle – even though he said he's cool with it doesn't mean I am.

* * *

First period bell rang, "Well we'll see whatever come up today okay? Meet me up at lunch?" he said. "Sure, I brought you some of my mum's cookies today. She knew you like them so much." I said with a laugh. "Yes! You dude. Are the best!" Sam gave me a hug and the ran off to class. The rest of the day went smoothly, the subs that took over Spanish class was a dolt. i mean what gives dude. After the bell rang I took my stuff and went to the bleachers. This is where Sam and I hang out at lunch, avoiding commotion in the cafeteria so we could talk. When I got there I saw Sam laying on the bench his hand covering his eyes. I knew he skipped English again today. "Hey." I said slouching on a bench below him, nudging him with my head. His head perked up, "Oh hey, I skipped.." "English again, I know Sam. You shouldn't do that you know, too often" I said before he could finish. "Well whatever dude, give me my cookies. Sammy wants to be fed." He said with a little pout. Sam is a very likeable person, all sunshine and warmth, I guess I could see why people like him so much, why I like him so much. But he's my best friend and nothing will change that.

* * *

After lunch there was glee club. Apparently not even Finn showed up, I guess he didn't take his 'off-campus activity' too seriously then. We all went to our little groups and enjoy our free period, or sort of. I'm kind of glad nobody showed up to teach today, we all could use some break anyway, after winning Regionals everyone's hyped about nationals, ideas were flying and then the euphoria went and gone. I took my ipod but then Sam snatched it away, "This blows, wanna go to your home instead?" Sam asked. "We can't just bail Sam. Student council president and VP remember?" I said. "Oh come on, nobody cares anyone aaaand… we could eat some of those cookies your mum made." Sam said grinning. I reluctantly agreed and we went to my house. Sam immediately slouched on the couch and turned on Netflix. As I made my way to the kitchen I saw my mum left me a note saying she'll be gone for a week and there's some money in my dresser for foods and stuff. I sighed and tossed the note to the bin, she does this everytime not giving me any sort of heads up on her 'business trip' while we all know she's going to her boyfriend across town. It's been like this since my parents divorced, showering me with money trying to win my attention, while I couldn't care less about it. I grabbed two bottles of water and some the cookie jar for Sam and went back to the living room.

When I got there I saw Sam sprawled on the couch watching Avatar on Netflix. Sam loves Avatar. Like. Crazy love it so much. "Dude, I hope you don't mind we're watching Avatar again." Sam said without taking his eyes off the screen. "Yeah sure Sam." I said smiling at how cute Sam was when it comes to dorky stuff like Avatar or superheroes. "Give me some room Gigantor." I said moving his legs sitting and resting it back on my lap. I love how comfortable Sam with it, most boys would freak if I came near them but no Sam. He's okay with physical contact with me, even in public. Sam looked at me and smiled, "Gimme some of them cookies B." he said reaching for the cookie jar. I gave him the whole jar to himself, "Thank you Blainebear." He said winking at me. "Don't call me that! Gosh I shouldn't have let you heard my mum called me that." I muttered. "Hey hey, it's cute B." he said laughing at me. Wait. Did he say cute? CUTE? Oh my god I could feel my face heating up. Blaine, get a grip Blaine come on you can do this. Thank god he didn't notice.

"Um… Blaine, where's your mum?" he asked. "Well she's on her 'business trip' as per usual." I replied. "Ah, staying over at Mr. Boyfriend again huh? For how long?" Sam knew about my parents and how they moved on and have their own significant others. "For about a week she said, I guess it's Blaine and Blankets all week again." I said with a sigh. "Do you want me to stay with you?" he offered. "Um, what? No, no you don't have to Sam, I-I'm okay. Really." I said with a reassuring smile. "Nope, I know you Blaine, you're gonna dwell yourself in sad movies and call me in the middle of the night because some noises creep you out. I'm staying this week." Sam said. I couldn't say anything I mean he's right. He's gonna end up here anyway if he let me sleep on my own. "Okay texted my mum and she said it's okay. Blam-week is officially a go!" Sam said with a grin. I grinned back in response. This is going to be awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Update! First i just want to say thank you to all of you readers and reviewers for all the love. Second, let me know if you have any ideas or anything for me to improve my writing. Oh and if any of you wanted you beta this just PM me because i need guidance :). Nonetheless, thank you so much. Enjoy! Less than three.**

**NO COPYRIGHTS INTENDED.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

"O-okay, thanks Sam." I gave him a smile. Sam just winked and got back onto watching Avatar. The rest of the evening was delightful, we watched some movies and went to grab subways for dinner. On our way back he asked if we could swing by his place first, getting his stuff or something. Sam's place was nice, very homey and warm a spitting image of what the Evans would feel like if they're around. "Oh hi honey!" Mrs. Evans said from the kitchen giving Sam a kiss. "Hi, Blaine hopefully Sam won't cause you much trouble." She said earning her a giggle from me. "No, No Mrs. Evans I'm the one whose cause trouble I mean Sam's never was a trouble." I said with a smile. "See mum? Not everyone thinks their son is a handful!" Sam yelled from his room. Mrs. Evans just laughed and she offered me to sit for a cup of coffee. "Of course of course, thank you Mrs. Evans." I thanked her, "Geez Blaine, you don't have to be all proper with me, call me Mary." she gave me my coffee. "Thank you Mrs. E.. I mean Mary." I earned a small laugh from her, Mrs. Evans is a very likeable person not intimidating like most parents – my parents – I guess I could see where Sam got his warmth and charm.

15 minutes later Sam came down with his backpack and a duffel bag. "You ready dude?" he asked taking a sip from my mug. "Yeah, let's go. Thank you so much for the coffee Mary, it was delightful." I thanked Sam's mum giving he a grin. "Oh sure thing honey, and Sam. Don't make too much mess okay?" she said giving Sam and I hugs. The drove back to my house was a silent one, besides the radio blaring top 40 music and Sam humming to almost every song – though he said he hated hyped songs – it was calming nonetheless. I stole a glace over to Sam, he's looking out the window and the turned to me giving a grin and nudge me. "Stop staring Blainers, don't want to drown in your drool do we now?" he said. "I-I wasn't…um i-sorry Sam…" God Blaine, you idiot. I must be blushing so hard right now I could feel it, way to embarrass yourself Blaine. "Dude, It's cool, I said I liked the attention." Sam gave me a grin and then opened the window and sang – well he shouted the lyrics – Katy Perry. I just laughed and kept on driving. Being with Sam's so easy, he could turn awkward situations and just shrugged it off as if they were nothing.

* * *

When we made it to the house Sam asked where would he sleep this week, I offered him the guest bedroom and Cooper's old room for him because Cooper's room is very Sam like. At the end he ended up choosing the guest bedroom not wanting to use Cooper's unnoticed. I told him so set his things and the ran down to prepare dinner – heat up subways in the microwave – Sam soon joined me and we ate dinner while watching the Hunger Games on Netflix. "Man, I we had one of those games here I don't know what I would do." I said. "Well if you were chosen I don't know what I would do Blainers." He said looking at me. "Yeah.. same here.." I said smiling at him. Sam grinned back and threw me a pickle, we both laughed and the movie was forgotten.

Sam and I made our ways to my room, I have some homework to do and Sam do too but I doubt he'll do it if I didn't remind him he has it. "Here's the assignment Mrs. Doris gave us today." I gave Sam his homework, His eyebrows immediately creased as he tried reading it. Having dyslexia is a bitch he said to me millions of times but Sam is actually really smart it held him back a little. "Um…B a little help please." Puppy eyed Sam said. God those eyes, Blaine keep it together, take a breath compose yourself. "Sure Sam, do you want me to read it out or just explain it?" "Read it out please." He said grinning. The night went well, we managed to finish both my and Sam's homework just before midnight. We don't have many options to do for the rest of the night, you can't simply sleep early when your best friend is staying over and when you're with Sam it's either superhero movies or.. well any kind of movies actually. So we ended up laying on my couch watching some random cartoon on TV. My eyes got heavier and I fell asleep after sometime. It wasn't a long sleep but it felt good. I remember how warm I felt and when I opened my eyes I noticed I was tucked under a blanket with my head on his shoulder – well chest but you know. "Hey Blainers, I thought about moving you but then you might wake up so you know…" his expression was soft and I could tell that he's tired. "M'sorry Sammy, let's move okay?" I stood up, I almost tripped when my leg got caught in the blanket but Sam caught me by the arm, "You're such a klutz sometimes." Sam chuckled making me blush.

We got into our own rooms and I just laid there. Thinking how nice Sam was and what would I do if him and I weren't friends. I laid there for about an hour and then I heard some noises from the porch. My head perked up, oh god what is that. Relax Blaine it's probably nothing, I shut my eyes trying to sleep but the noises kept on going. I got up and went to Cooper's room. Peering inside I could see Sam sleeping soundly, "Sam…? You still awake?" I said barely above whisper. Sam didn't move. I sighed and just went to his bed. "Sam, I heard noises from down stairs and I…" Sam's body stirred before I could finish. "B? What's wrong?" he asked groggily. "Well.. I heard noises from the porch… and I don't know. Forget it it'd probably be nothing." I said walking towards the door. "Hey, hey, what's wrong? You want me to check on it or something?" even though I rudely awaken him Sam said nothing and I could heard the concern in his voice. "No no it's fine, you go sleep Sammy, sorry if I woke you." I said. Sam sighed and got up from the bed. "Come on let's go to your room, I'm sleeping there." He said as he passed me. "You don't have to.." I said reluctantly. "S'okay B, come on we have school tomorrow." Sam smiled and we went to my room. I laid there more awake than ever. You've been in one bed with him multiple times Blaine, what gives? Relax. Breathe okay just.. breathe. Suddenly I feel Sam moved, he put his arm around my waist spooning me, "Go to sleep Blaine." He whispered. My body froze and my heart beat so fast. I don't know how I finally sleep that night but that was the best sleep I've ever had.


	3. Chapter 3

**UPDATE! Firstly i want to say thank you to fuckyoubarney and John W. Black for your guidance. It helped me a lot. So millions of thank you! I'm trying a new default for this chapter, i think it's easier for you to read it without much confusion - i hope. Review are much appreciated :D. Anyway, enjoy!**

**PS: If anyone has any ideas for this story please let me know i'll find a way to infuse them into this story.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

I could feel the warmth of the sunshine on my face. The golden rays of early morning bliss mum would say. I opened my eyes slightly just enjoying its company. It felt amazing, last night was a near train wreck, thank god for Sam. Sam, I couldn't possibly be anymore grateful to have him in my life, I'm not sure how long I could dodge or keep myself from giving in into my desire. And then I noticed how his arm's still draped around my waist, I wondered if he was awake. Slowly I turned myself facing me, moving back just a little so I could enjoy his beauty. The sunlight hit him beautifully. He was almost golden all over, his golden blonde locks fall messily over his eyes and lips slightly parting. He was beautiful. Every curve of his jaw line, cheekbones, the bridge of his nose, everything was perfect. Looking back on how our friendship started, I feel embarrassed. If I had known him better last year what could've happened. If I hadn't throw that 'My body isn't for sale' fit… Suddenly his eyes fluttered. He opened his eyes slowly, it took him a couple second before he noticed me staring.

"Good morning Blaine.." his voice was slightly croaked, he smiled lazily at me. He must have been really tired then. I felt bad for how I acted last night. "How long have you been awaken?" he asked me releasing my body from his embrace.

"Not long, I didn't want to wake you up.. so I didn't move. " I said to him, sitting on my headboard.

Sam snorted, "I wouldn't even be awaken by an earthquake B." Sam was now sitting next to me on my queen sized bed. "I know I've been here millions of times but why does it feels different this time." Sam asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Hm.. I don't know Sam, well I did put that new end table there and I moved all of our student council stuffs into that shelf over there." I said pointing out at an end table on the left side of my bed and stacks of papers, books, and binders –students council property – on the top shelf of my comic book stand. I wouldn't call it a comic book stand because mostly it's course book, novels and dictionary with some comic books. But Sam had said "Comic books worth thousand times than regular books, they have to be respected." So yeah, it's my comic book stand now.

"Do you want breakfast? I think we have some of those healthy bread you liked so much and.. some turkey bacon." I asked Sam. I got up from my bed and went to the bathroom.

"I was thinking we could swing by Lima Bean before school today." Sam offered while he rummaged through his duffel bag.

I came out of the bathroom with a brand new toothbrush in hand and gave it to Sam. "If you want coffee I could make you some you know." I said sitting on the edge of my bed.

Sam let out a loud laugh, "Yeah right B, you might love your coffee but I've tasted yours and I have to say it's not that great." I kicked him on his side. He just laughed even harder and ran out to Cooper's room. "I'm gonna take a shower in Cooper's. You should too B. I'll see you downstairs!" Sam yelled.

"Hey my coffee is delicious!" I yelled at Sam and took a long cold shower.

* * *

We took my car to school today. On our way to Lima Bean, Sam plugged his ipod into my stereo. He kept on smiling and giving me weird look as he played with it searching for a song to play.

"You're being weird again you know." I said glancing over at him weirdly.

"Am not! AHA! Found it." Sam said clicking to his ipod and a familiar song blared on the speakers. No no no no no no no. He's gonna make me sing it with him. Oh my god no. no no no no no. "Come on B! Sing it with me! You know you want to." Sam nudged me while singing the song full of amusement.

"NO. Sam. Please. No." I said sternly. But he was relentless and right on cue Puppy Dog Eyed Sam made an appearance.

"Pwease Bwainy, fo' me." Sam said pouting like a little kid that he is. Okay I have to admit, he's incredibly cute when he's like this. Keep your cool Blaine. Keep your… Nah, what the hell.

**One, I'm biting my tongue**

**Two, he's kissin' on you**

**Three, oh why can't you see?**

**One, two, three, four**

**The word's on the streets and it's on the news**

**I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you**

**He's got two left feet and he bites my moves**

**I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance**

**The second I do I know we're gonna be through**

**I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you**

**He don't suspect a thing, I wish he'd get a clue**

**I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance**

At the end of the song we both were laughing so hard I almost ran into a cat. Why thank god I didn't. That damn song. I was at a low point of my life after my breakup with Kurt. I didn't get out of my room for days and mum's been concern. She knew Sam was my closest friend at the time so she called him and asked him to talk to me and take me out to hang with some of our friends. Sam being the bestest of best friends agreed without hesitation. That night he came to my house, mum explained what have I done these past few days and told Sam to just get into my room and try talking some sense into me – drag me by the foot if necessary – when he came in I didn't notice him. And well… I was in my undies blaring out the song I did when I tried to impress Kurt at prom. Judge me all you want but I cannot cope with any of it. You'd think that Sam would be all weirded out or something but no. He laughed at me so hard and the started singing and dancing with me. After that I immediately broke down, Sam consoled me I guess his brotherly nature came out and I let my walls down. That night I went out to the movies with him. Kurt was long forgotten, for a short period of time.

* * *

Strangely Lima Bean was packed. We could see some of McKinley students here and there, Lima Bean rarely gets packed in the morning I mean it's barely 7:30 and most Lima people aren't morning people. Since there weren't any booth for us to sit we decided to take our coffees to go. Suddenly I felt someone poked my back and I saw Tina standing there, arms folded in front of her chest.

"Funny bumping into you guys here. Why didn't any of you ask me to meet here too?" Tina said slightly upset.

"Hi Tina, no we came here together. No funny business, scouts honor." Sam said raising two fingers and grinned.

"It's three fingers Sammy." I corrected his fingers. I touched Sam's calloused fingers, they're long slender but strong just like Sam's.. everything. The jolt I felt from the skin contact sent butterflies to my stomach. Please don't get flushed Blaine, please please please.

"Oh right, sorry, thanks Blainey." Sam laughed and we moved onto the front of the counter. "I'll have…" before I could finish, "He's having ma medium drip and one of those cinnabons and one decaff latte to go please." Sam turned to me and winked. Oh god if my face wasn't red before this time I must have looked like a lobster. He tilted his head facing Tina, "And what do you want missy?" he asked her.

"Oh nothing I've had mine already, thanks." Tina said holding her steaming hot chocolate cup up giving he for-days-fake-smile. What the hell is wrong with here?

After paying the coffees, which I insist on paying and ended up losing anyway. We went to my car with Tina in tow. "You know my coffee order?" I asked him sheepishly.

"I told you I know you Blainers. No sweat." Sam said with a shrug. His hand reached out to me all of the sudden. Wait, what is he doing. Oh god. I know we have basically no boundaries over bodily contact but what gives Blaine? His hand went over my head, ah I know exactly what he was going to do. "Hell no Sam! I spent a lot of time on my hair don't you dare mess with it!" I ducked and ran to my car.

Sam laughed, "Well, why bother B? I like your curls, they're like soft and all over the place it's cute." There it is again, he called me cute again. "Hm, I'll see them again at home since I'm staying there anyway." Sam said getting into the passenger seat.

Suddenly Tina's head appeared from the backseat, "Why are you staying at Blaine's?" she asked. Though her tone was nonchalant I could sense some jealousy in her expression. I guess her crush hadn't worn off yet.

"Blaine's mum is away for a week, I offered company." Sam said. "Oh you have got so see him all scared up at night." He laughed teasing me.

I started the engine and drove to school, "Yeah yeah make fun of me all you want Sam.." I mumbled.

"Come on Blaine it was adorable." Sam said patting my head. "Can't wait for Glee today, I have some good stuff for you peeps." Sam said between sips of his latte. "Especially for you Blainers."

Um, what?


	4. Chapter 4

**UPDATE! I want to thank everyone who reads this story and for all of your lovely reviews. I was having a hard time putting performance in this chapter and i have mixed feelings about it. Let me know what you think on the review page or PM me anything! Tips and reviews are much appreciated. Enjoy!**

**PS: The song is Fine China by Chris Brown.**

**NO COPYRIGHTS INTENDED.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

What the hell did he mean by that? Especially for me? I know Sam's always been a tease, I mean why would he gone to school all shirtless and hot last January. Shirtless Sam is… just too much sometimes. Enough with that Blaine, it'd probably be nothing I mean he does kind of sing songs to you sometimes doesn't he? Well whatever, I'll see what he meant by that in glee today. Which is 6 hours from now. Yay.

"Why didn't you ask me to stay at your house too, Blaine? I'm sure I am a better caretaker than this musclehead ever gonna be." Tina said, she can be so annoying sometimes. After that 'Vapo-rape' incident I wouldn't be caught dead being in a same room with her alone again.

"Like hell would I let you vapo-rape him again." Sam let out a loud gag and gave Tina a teasing smirk.

"That was a phase! Geez how many times should I tell you guys, I'm over it. As his best friend I would want to cross any crazy-blurred-lines." She defended herself, though she couldn't hide her embarrassment from her face.

Suddenly Sam turned his body facing me, "I'm your best friend right B?" he looked at me with those puppy dog eyes again. This wouldn't end well..

"Of course Sam. Why wouldn't you be?" I assured him. I heard Tina snorted from the backseat. "You are too Tina." I hated being in the middle like this, it happens all the time. Last week Tina asked me if I wanted to go help her pick a dress for some family dinner or something, but I had already made plan to watch that new Brad Pitt zombie movie with Sam. Tina was relentless she said I spent too much time with Sam it's not gonna be great for our friendship because of my crush or something. But she kind of had a crush on me too didn't she?

Thankfully both of them dropped the topic, and the rest of the drive was silent. We made it to school and park in my regular spot, ever since I got elected as president I have this really convenient parking spot just across the entrance. Which made things easier since I usually have to rush to do stuff before class starts. Tina said something about meeting Unique before class and the took off. Neither Sam nor I got out of the car.

"But I'm your bestest friend right?" Sam asked out of the blue.

"Um.. yeah, I kind of didn't want to say that in front of Tina. She can be a little much sometimes." I answered Sam. He seemed to be happy with it and grinned at me.

He sighed, "It's nice to hear that you know." He smiled softly at me. "Anyway, I need to run though, see you in glee Blainers!" he messed with my hair and the ran inside laughing. He was long gone before I could say anything.

"Damn you.." I muttered trying to fix my slightly messy hair.

* * *

Classes were easy today, most of the teachers were gone to some faculty conference or something. I let my mind wandered around, Images of Sam kept on coming. Man, I got it bad. The bell broke my thoughts, I gathered my stuff and went to have lunch. Usually Sam would just appear out of nowhere dragging me to the bleachers, but he didn't today, I guess I'll eat with in the cafeteria. On my way to the cafeteria I bumped into Kitty.

"Oy wonder gay! Where's Meathead McBrain?" she said to me walking beside me. I used to dislike Kitty but she proved us wrong after that Marley thing. She's nicer now, although only slightly but at least she's opening herself to some of the other glee kids.

"I don't know where he is, I guess he's doing something over lunch today." I told her, "Have you seen him?" as we turned the corner and entered the cafeteria. He never liked the cafeteria, it's always humid and stuffed with people. He remembered how the old glee kids caused a food fight last year after their impromptu performance and he couldn't be happier with how people treat the glee kids these day. They didn't get slushied as much and didn't start a food fight when they did Shout couple weeks ago.

"That's the first. You guys are practically attach at the hips." She said that making me blush, "Oh oh, you'd like that wouldn't you?" she raised her eyebrows with amusement.

"I-I.. no why would I want that." I fumbled my words. We spotted some of the glee kids already sitting at a table, Marley waved at us and pulled chairs fo me and Kitty.

Kitty snorted, "Oh please, you aren't fooling no one Blaine, everyone knows your little crush on Sam." She said as we picked our trays of foods. "Maybe it's time to act on it." And by that she left me.

* * *

Throughout lunch I stayed quiet, Kitty's words sunk deeper that I thought. Some of the kids asked me what's wrong but I just shrugged and told them I was okay. I kept on thinking about how Sam been acting lately. Sure, he's been affectionate lately but that's just Sam being Sam. I didn't know if he does that with the others but still. I looked up and saw Kitty giving me weird looks and smirked. She caught me, she knew what I was thinking. Damn it.

* * *

The last few classes passed slower that ever. My thoughts were all over the place, before I knew it the bell rang and it's time for glee. I was kind of hoping I'd see Sam before glee but he wasn't at his locker and when I bumped into Ryder he told me Sam wasn't in the locker room either. I guess I'll just have to save him a seat.

I walked with Ryder to the choir room, "How are you hanging? I mean about the whole catfish thing." I asked him passing through the halls.

He let out a big sigh, "Well.. it wasn't nice, and I was hurt. Bad. But I couldn't blame him for doing this though. I mean I could and I am but I can't help but feel bad for him, he's been through a lot and as far as I'm concerned his life hasn't been easy either." I nodded in agreement.

"But you made the right decision though, not the quitting glee part I mean thank god we talked you into reconsidering it. He shouldn't be doing that to people, that's like taking advantage. A nice sweet guy like you would find your princess sooner or later anyway." I said earning a smile from him, "Aaaand you're extremely hunky and cute so.." that made him laugh.

"Thanks Blaine, you're really cool you know no wonder Sam liked you so much." Ryder said putting his arm on my shoulder. My body tensed slightly, what the hell Blaine. I turned to him and gave him a grin.

"You are too Ry, just be careful next time okay? Me and obviously Sam would back you up if anything happens today." He thanked me and offered me a fist bump as we made it into the choir room.

I saw Tina giving me weird looks as I sat next to her, I put my bag onto the seat next to me saving it for Sam. "What was that all about? Since when are you and Ryder are buddies?" She asked.

"You know just making conversation asking me how's he doing. Being nice to people is good Tina. You should try it sometimes." I joked and she punched my shoulder.

"I am nice!" she tried to be serious but burst into laughter the next second. Mr. Schue came in and write something on the board, 'US'. US? The united states? Oh don't tell me it's nationals requirement. I could almost hear Brittany asking him something about it relating to his cat or something. I miss Brittany, she was the sunshine of this group. At first I was kind of surprised about the news – you wouldn't think she could do something like that I mean freaking MIT! – but good for her.

"So today we're doing something a little personal, I want you to think and dig into yourself. What makes you.. you. This week's assignment is about all of you guys, all of us. You can do anything you want, it could be a solo or a group number you pick it. Surprise me." He said smiling. People started discussing about what they're gonna do and then Sam appeared.

"Um, Mr. Schue sorry I'm late. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Sam asked Mr. Schue. They talked in hushed voices and Sam was smiling and so did Mr. Schue, he gave Sam a pat on the back and faced us.

"Okay guys, Sam has something he wanted to show us in the auditorium, let's go." He told us to go follow him to the auditorium.

* * *

When we got there the stage was arranged the riser was there and there were three microphone got on the stage with Kitty and Jake, "Hey peeps, so I asked Jake and Kitty to help me with this, it sort of related to this week's assignment but not quite… well anyway." He looked at me, "Enjoy." The music started playing and people got excited, Sam started nodding being in sync with the beats and started singing.

**Baby, does he do it for you?**

**When he's finished, does he step back and adore you?**

**I just gotta know 'cause your time is money and I won't let him waste it**

**Oh no no**

Kitty and Jake started dancing on the riser, they swayed chased each other all over the stage. Sam moved his mic stand on the middle riser.

**Baby, just go with it**

**'Cause when you're with me I can't explain it**

**It's just different**

**We can take it slow or act like you're my girl, let's skip the basics, whoa, no.**

Sam took his microphone and moved towards Kitty, being all seductive and sexy. Jake at the end of the stage turned and looked at them. He moved toward them and started dancing together, it seems like they're fighting over Kitty – d'uh.

**He's so replaceable**

**You're worth the chase you're putting on**

**It's alright,**

**I'm not dangerous**

**When you're mine,**

**I'll be generous**

**You're irreplaceable**

**A collectible**

**Just like fine China**

**Favorite. You're my favorite.**

**It's like all the girls around me don't have faces.**

**And the saying goes**

**"Life is just a game" but I'm not playin', whoa.**

After their little dance they all got off the stage and started pulling people off the seats and took the to the stage. We all just laughed and went with all of it. On the stage people started dancing and singing as backups.

**He's so replaceable**

**You're worth the chase, you're puttin' up.**

**It's alright,**

**I'm not dangerous**

**When you're mine,**

**I'll be generous**

**You're irreplaceable**

**A collectible**

**Just like fine China**

Sam moved towards me and started dancing with me. We were in sync and people just melted into our little routine. And the he starred into my eyes with those clear emerald eyes. I could feel my stomach flipped and my face heated. Oh my god. Sam turned away and went to Kitty and Jake dancing together in perfect harmony.

**Took me awhile to find your love**

**Ain't no amount of time in this world**

**Save me a lot of time and just love me**

**Feel it, baby, feel it in your soul**

**Are you ready?**

**I know your heart's been telling you you belong to me, ah nah nah no.**

**It's alright,**

**I'm not dangerous**

**When you're mine,**

**I'll be generous**

**You're irreplaceable**

**A collectible,**

**Just like fine China**

After the performance we went crazy as it was so much fun. People congratulated Sam, Kitty and Jake for their performance. I starred at Sam in awe, he was incredible. He caught me starring and mouthed "Do you like it?". I fucking loved it.


	5. Chapter 5

**UPDATE! I'm having weird feelings about this chapter. Don't know why though... It's getting harder huh? hahaha anyway, if you guys have opinions or have any ideas for me to infuse in the story please let me know in the review page or PM me, anything! Am i going to fast with the story? well anyway, enjoy!**

**PS: the song is More Than a Woman by the Bee Gees.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

Sam and I were sitting in my car, we decided to go eat dinner someplace else tonight. So here we are, driving to Westerviile because apparently Breadstix is the only decent restaurant in Lima. So I suggested we go to this little pancake parlor I used to go with all the Warblers in Westerville. Sam was still all hyped because his performance went really well. Apparently he arranged all of that just by skipping lunch and last period, he said Kitty and Jake were absolutely incredible to work with.

"I asked Kitty and Jake to helped me with it, Kitty didn't want to skip lunch though but she managed to do it well." Sam said explaining what happened while driving.

I smiled at him, "It was amazing. I can't believe you put that in less that 3 hours. Some talent you have mister!" I nudged him. I gave him directions to the parlor it's just 4 blocks away from Dalton Academy. "Okay turn left here and it's on the right side of this road… aha there!" I said pointing the pancake place. It wasn't all fancy and huge but it's nice. All furniture are wooden and maroon, with cream colored essences here and there. The ceiling's painted black with these really cool quotes painted on it. We could smell those delicious pancakes the minute we opened the door. Sam was particularly excited.

"Dude this place is awesome! It smells like my grandma's cooking." He said inhaling the amazing smell of the parlor, he's very family oriented that's something I really like about him. I know about his family's struggle and his attempt to help them. It's noble, really. Which made me love him more. Wait what? Love? Yeah I do love him _platonically_.. or do I? Damn you hormones.

"The pancakes here are amazing, you'll love it Sammy!" I said as we slid into the booth by the windows. Sam wasn't really paying attention, he was reading all the quotes on the ceiling. His eyebrows crease and he pouted his lips a little. He's so cute when he's thinking.

"I'm sorry dude, what were you saying?" Sam was finish reading some of it.

"Oh no, it's fine, I said you'll love the foods that's all." I smiled at him. I noticed a quote that really intrigued me. It was plastered by the huge mirror at the far back of the parlor. 'Know Thyself.' Sam said something but I didn't hear it, he noticed me staring.

"Blainers, where did yougo dude. Not cool." He waved his hand in front of my face, laughing.

"Sorry Sam, I just kind of blanked out for a minute." A while ago Sam had pointed out that I apologized a lot, it had started after we talked about my crush on him. It's kind of my self conscious to stare at him from the far – which I regretted most of the time – he would notice me staring and gave me a huge grin or made funny faces, if embarrassment could kill I would have been dead by now.

He just laughed and threw me a toothpick, "Well, I just said we could go eat at a gas station and I'd still be happy." He flashed me a toothy grin. "It's the company that counts anyway.." he said that in a low voice and winked at me. Immediately I felt the heat creeping up from my neck to my face. I hung my head and he said something about me being a lobster and needs to relax which made both of us laughed. Not long a waitress came giving us the menus.

"Welcome to Ol' Penny Pancakes, what are you having this evening?" she smiled at both Sam and I but lingered on Sam. I forced a smile and hid my face behing the menu. And then I felt Sam's feet kicking me and when I look up he gave me weird looks and mouthed "She's hitting on me." "Make her go please." I smiled at Sam's reaction and put on the best smile I have.

"I'd like the sweet sundae special and he's having the English breakfast with turkey bacon please. Can we have one of those sundaes later?" The waitress started writing stuff and nodded as we went through our order. "we'll both have water. Thank you miss." I gave her a smiled dismissing her.

"Alright, your food will be served in about 4 minutes." She smiled and went to place our orders.

I turned to Sam and asked, "What happened Sam? She's definitely had her eyes on you and she's pretty cute!"

Sam snorted, "Yeah a late 20-year old waitress whom I barely know is exactly my type B. Thank you." He said sarcastically, "And she made you uncomfortable anyway, that's the deal breaker." I eyed his suspiciously looking for some kind of logical explanation. Sam looked at me and said, "What? You're my best friend and frankly right now you're on the top of my list. Same with my family of course." He said in a matter of fact tone.

I smiled at Sam, "Oh aren't you a noble prince, my hero." Exaggerating my words while putting my hand on my chest. Which made him laughed and there went the toothpicks. Not long our food came.

"Yes, this looks amazing, thanks babe." Sam thanked me. My body froze. Did he just call me babe. Fucking BABE?! Okay okay calm down, breathe Blaine, breathe. The waitress let out a tiny gasp and just went back to her station. I kicked his leg demanding explanation. "Ouch! Hey, what was that all about?" he asked rubbing his shin.

"What was _that_ all about?" I asked he could tell I was taken a back.

"Oh, the babe thingy? Yeah I didn't like they way she looked at me, I thought that's the easiest way to scare her off." He laughed, "Aaaand it totally did." I wanna punch the smug out of his face so much right now.

"You shouldn't be pulling crap like that without telling me first you know…" I mumbled while playing with my food.

"B, come on. Look at me, I'm sorry about it I know I shouldn't be like that knowing about your crush and all…" Oh my god kill me now. Take my fucking soul already. "Which is fine I mean I love you dude, you know that right? No matter what happen we'll always be bros." he grinned at me and offered me a fistbump. I gave in to him I smiled at him and returned the fistbump. "Blam!" we both laughed and the topic was far gone.

* * *

The dinner went well, the food was amazing, I'm glad he liked it. Sam went on and on about how Jake and Kitty argued about the choreography as if it was theirs while Sam just sat there eating his lunch clearly enjoying the scene. I told him about Tina being so relentless and I guess I'm pretty sick of it I just don't have the guts to tell her stop.

"She kept on texting me stuff Sam, and asking me to hang out which I know she'll think of it as more of a date. I don't want to date her Sam." I know I sound whiny and all but I just can't help it. After the shooting incident she became a lot more persistent at some point she almost kissed me because she thought me helping here with her homework – she didn't need any help at all – as a date.

We found our car and got in to it immediately because it had started to rain. "Well B, if I were you I would tell her to back off and just deal with me being gay. But you're not me and I know you, you can't do that to people so… I don't know, maybe you should stop hanging out with her?" Sam suggested.

"I can't just stop being friends with her Sam. Ugh, she texted me bunch of pointless texts when we were eating earlier. " I showed him her texts.

"I'm on my way to get waxed? Why would she text you that, ain't nobody wants to see that." Sam said confused yet slightly amused. I just shrugged. Sam started the engine and we drove back to Lima. Sam turned on the radio and laughed.

"Oh my god, I remember this song. Mr. Schue got you, Mike, and Brit think that disco is cool. And Finn sang this in full falsetto which is great but his face is like constipated." That Finn comment made me laugh. I recognized the song, I immediately felt something turned in my stomach, it was one of those songs that Kurt and I sang. Sam noticed my distraught.

"Hey, come one relax sing this with me okay? Bet I could do better falsetto that Finn." He messed with my hair. I glared at him but his smug got the best of me, I smiled back and sang with him.

**Suddenly you're in my life**

**Part of everything I do**

**You got me working day and night**

**Just trying to keep a hold on you.**

I looked at Sam, I wondered how easy it'd be like if we were together. We'd go read comics at that shady comic shop Sam liked so much and spending Saturday night watching Disney movies just because we can.

**Here in your arms I found my paradise**

**My only chance for happiness**

**And if I lose you now I think I would die.**

**Oh say you'll always be my baby**

**We can make it shine, we can take forever**

**Just a minute at a time.**

I sighed, some dreams you have Blaine. Just then he turned to me smiled and put his arm on the back of my seat. He made funny faces and tickled that spot behing my ear he found when I won't give him the latest Walking Dead issue I got him. I yelped a little and laughed.

**More than a woman, more than a woman to me**

**More than a woman, more than a woman to me**

**More than a woman, oh, oh, oh.**

Yeah you're more than a man to me Sam.

* * *

Right when we parked my car my phone rang. "It's Ryder, hang on Sam." I got out of the car picking up Ryder's call. "Hello?"

"Um, Hi Blaine. Are you busy? 'Cause I totally understand if you are.. with student couciln and glee.. and.." Ryder said from the other line.

This made me laughed, he weren't this nervous yesterday what gives? "No, I'm not busy, just got home from dinner with Sam that's all. So what's up?" I asked.

"Dinner with Sam? Sounds nice! No I was just gonna ask you if you and Sam could meet me before school. I kind of need help with my number." He explained.

"Oh sure sure! We'll pick you up at your house then, alright I'll see you tomorrow Ry." I said ending the call.

Sam approached me, "What's up with him? Nothing happened right?" he asked in concern. See? You're too kind Sam. Blaine get a grip. Get a fucking grip.

"Yeah he's fine he just asked if you and I could pick him up before school he kind of needed help with a number he's working." I explained to him. Sam let out a sigh.

"I thought something happened." And the he laughed, "Anyway that was nice. I mean the dinner." We walked to my porch and he smiled at me.

"Yeah it was, thanks Sam. For everything I mean staying with me and dealing with Tina and all." I thanked him. He put his hand on my shoulders.

"Hey no sweat dude, you know I love you right?" he said that looking into my eyes with those green orbs. Even in the night I could see his eyes are clear as ever as green as the dew covered leafs. And the genuine feel he gives you whenever you look at him.

"Yeah, I know that. I love you too Sammy." I smiled at him. Sam sighed and hung his head. Weird.

"No I mean…" he stepped closer. "I.. Love.." Oh my god this isn't happening, our faces were inches apart then he breathed the last word ghostly over my lips. "..you." I can't help it, I gave in into my desire and crashed our lips together. The sparks were indescribable. I've waited for this for so long and it finally happened. He returned the kiss it was soft and chaste, his plump rosy lips were as soft as I imagined and more. I melted into his kiss, his embrace, his heat, I melted into everything he is.


	6. Chapter 6

**UPDATE! I'm sorry i didn't upload this sooner, i've been having a hard time writing this one because frankly i don't know what to right -_-. so i'm not sure about this one, i feel like i rushed things but idk. oh and i'm still finding Ryder's part in this story i needed a new one since my original idea wouldn't quite fit in anymore. do you guys have any suggestions for Ryder?put it in the review page or PM me, anyway, enjoy!**

**thank you John W. Black for the shout out! some nice talented guy you are mister!**

**PS: I think i'm gonna put some Kurt here somewhere but idk, i hate Kurt and Tina. oh and reviews are much appreciated! reviews are love peeps :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

The kiss was magical. I never thought I'd experienced something nearly as incredible as that. It only lasted a second, I was the first one to pulled back. My eyes widened as my conscious kicked in. Oh my god what have I done. No no no. I've ruined everything. I was so shocked by my own action, Sam must have noticed. I couldn't read him, his breathing was shirt and his lips were even rosier and plump from the kiss. He was beautiful. His eyes, they were oozing concern and comfort but it made things even worse.

"Blaine…" he breathed out my name. I took a step back, as I tried to speak the words wouldn't come out. Tears started forming in my eyes I couldn't help help it. How could I be so stupid. You've ruined the _only_ good thing you have Blaine. I panicked and ran inside to my room. I heard Sam calling my name but I couldn't stop – _I wouldn't_. I locked myself in my room, I heard Sam followed began knocking on my door.

"Hey Blaine.. come on it's okay.." he said. i curled up against the door, I know I shouldn't, I know I should've just apologized and everything would be okay again. i shut my eyes and darted to my bed. I cried myself to sleep that night.

* * *

I woke up rather early the next day. I looked down on myself and saw I haven't changed my clothes, then suddenly everything went back. The dinner, the singing, the short walk to the door. And the kiss. My heart beat so fast at that moment, how could you Blaine. I grabbed my towel and went to the shower, I felt the need to wash away all the guilt. The water was warm, comforting, it reminded me of him. I quickly turned it into full cold shower just to make me feel less guilty. It was a short shower I knew school started in an hour. I got out and put on some random clothes – I didn't even feel like dressing up - my hair was far from done but I couldn't care less, let the curls hide my embarrassment.

I stepped onto the door, take a deep breath Blaine, he's gonna be okay, _you're_ gonna be okay, everything's fine. Yeah. So. Fucking. Fine. I opened the door and saw Sam sleeping on the floor, he didn't change his clothes as well. I stared at him, the view was different from last morning. His warmth was replace by distraught and even though his eyes were closed I could almost see his pleading eyes through it. My heart sank, I did this. the guilt crept up on me, I let out a shaky breath as my legs quivered. His eyes darted open. He turned his face to me and immediately got up.

I closed my eyes, preparing myself for the worst. A punch, some yelling, even some homophobic slurs. My eyes started watering again, my body started trembling. He was right in front of me, his body heat whom once was comforting now is just painful. And then he put his arms around me. Hugging me so tight as I cried into his shoulder.

"I-I.. I'm sorry Sam.. I'm so sorry.." my sobbing was uncontrollable. He ran his hand up and down my back trying to calm me down.

"Listen Blaine, it's okay… really…" He whispered to me. He pulled away just a little, he looked at me. His eyes looked tired but still that feeling of love they gave you lingered. I didn't have the courage to look at him. He took my chin and tilted my head staring into my eyes.

"It's okay Blaine… I-I… enjoyed it." He said sheepishly. Wait. What. I stared at him disbelievingly, he chuckled, "Yeah that was nice, I was expecting it sooner though…" he rubbed the back of his neck. Sam only does that when he's nervous. Wait. Wait. Wait.

"You… did…? But but…" I stumbled my words, "…Sam… I'm so sorry… I didn't mean it." His face crunched as I said it. "No no I meant it. But.. you know… I didn't.. ughhh…" I buried my face onto his shoulder. Great job Blaine, haven't you embarrass yourself enough? I felt him laughing.

"Oh my god B, you are one clueless bastard you know that?" he mumbled into my hair. "Would I do this if I weren't okay with it?" he released me from his embrace, looked straight into my eyes and smashed our lips together. This time we were both hungry for each other, I put my hands around his neck as he pulled my waist closer. Words cannot describe how amazing it felt. His strong arms were keeping me close embracing my waist, his hair felt so soft within my grasp, that same body heat we shared. I let out a soft moan, and he chuckled. I pulled myself from him, resting my forehead against his.

"I don't understand Sam… what are we doing? Why are we doing this?" I asked in hushed voice.

"Well.. you could say that I've been wanting this for as long as you were Blaine.." he whispered his answer. I looked up to meet his eyes, searching for reassurance. He raised an eyebrow and then laughed at me. "Just kiss me already will ya!" and I did just that.

* * *

Apparently early morning make out session with Sam took a lot of our morning. If the mailman didn't ring our bell we would probably missed the first periods. We rushed our way to school because we completely forgotten about Ryder. When we got there Ryder was sitting on his trunk playing with his phone. We parked and basically ran to him.

"Not cool guys." Ryder said throwing some grumbled paperbags to us. Clearly he waited for quite some time.

"Sorry Ry, something came up… and we lost track of time." I said to him. I heard Sam snickered beside me. I elbowed him and glared at him. He gave me this smug amused look… if only I wasn't in love with you Sam.

"Yeah sorry _something_ really came up, all worth it though, isn't it Blainers?" Oh so you want to play that game huh. So be it Sammy I'm not playing. This is so typical Sam, he enjoys awkward situations – on other people that is. Especially when it comes into making me all giddy and uneasy.

"Well whatever, so are you guys gonna help me or what? Here's some of the songs I chose but I couldn't quite decide which one…. But I highlighted your parts though so either one is cool." Ryder said rummaging his backpack and then gave us some music sheets.

"These are great choices Ry, we'll memorize this before glee. Don't cha worry little fledgling." Sam said as we walked into the halls of McKinley.

* * *

Classes were definitely harder today, I couldn't get Sam out of my mind. I touched my lips as that tingly feeling lingered on them. Suddenly I felt hot all of the sudden, the image of me and Sam making out this morning kept on replaying inside my head. I couldn't focus. God Blaine, you are one messed up kid.

The bell rang and I gathered all of my stuff and went to my locker. I heard someone ran up to me and their hand slid around my waist. I leaned to the contact and turned my head to see who it was. I was startled because I thought it was Sam, Sam has nice arms and this one is almost as big as his but flabby. Tina was there. I immediately moved my body further and opened my locker.

"So.. I was thinking maybe we could do a duet for our assignment." She proposed.

"Um… I don't think so Tina, I have mine prepared sorry." I said to her keeping myself busy with my locker.

"I bet Sam's involved with it.." I heard he muttered. "I know he's your best friend Blaine, but aren't you tired? I mean with all your crush and all, he's straight as a ruler for god's sakes." She said. "And you don't spend that much time with me anymore…"

I wanted to laughed so hard right now due to the irony. Isn't she the one who should back off? If she knew what happened this morning, she would flip. Neither do Sam nor I got time for her relentless question and i-wanna-be-noticed forced diva attitude – frankly they're painful to watch. Maybe Sam's right, what the hell am I doing with her. She gets on my nerve and knows no boundaries.

"Well maybe you should stop trying so hard to get his attention missy." I turned my head and saw San standing behind me. I looked up to him, he was smiling.

"Hey." He said. I out soft whimper which made him laugh.

"Hey.." I replied. Blaine what the hell are you doing? Stop acting like a 12 year old girl already!

Sam and I didn't say anything we just stood there looking at each other like a couple of donkeys. We stayed there for a minute or two and the he started giggling.

"Oh my god, what is my life Blainers." He said. I laughed at him, I could feel Tina giving us weird looks but I couldn't care less.

"Well I gotta go to class, I hope you're okay with this." Sam said taking his hand off his pocket. I was about to say something but Sam beat me to it. He took my chin and gave me a chaste kiss. I heard Tina yelped and then she took off to god knows where. Probably starting some gossip.

I was gaping so did the people around us. Sam looked around and laughed. He didn't feel uncomfortable with this, his smile was bigger than ever.

"I'll see you after class Blainers." Sam said messing my hair.

I looked around and saw some startled faces. I couldn't even move, and then I saw Kitty walking towards me.

"Praise the Lord! It's about time!" She linked her arms with mind and we walked to our classes laughing.


	7. Teeny Author's Note

Hi! This isn't an update but I'm working on it! Sorry if I haven't posted anything but I thought about changing the default _again_. And apparently it's getting harder to write with my new default. But I'm hoping you'll enjoy it. The other thing is that I have been having a hard time writing because my brain just won't work I don't know why, and the the news came about Cory. Which killed me. I was so saddened by this news and it didn't even feel real to me. When I saw Finn in season 1 I immediately fell in love with him. Going through school I don't have many guys like him and it's really nice to see that – even when he's just a character – for years I've been following his life, and I found out that he's a really nice person and his life struggle really inspired me. I know this might mean nearly nothing but I just gotta put it out there. He was truly an amazing person and will always have a special place in my heart. And I will always love him.

Rest In Peace Cory, you will be missed.


	8. Chapter 7

**UPDATE! I'm sorry for not updating soon it's just i haven't been feeling like writing and when i do i always ended up procrastinating it again. so.. this was long overdue and i hope you enjoy it :). Just a heads up i'm still new in this craetive writing world especially those heavy-pre-sex-sequences so.. idk if they're any good or not, let me know on the review page and/or PM me whichever you like :D. oh and in the wake of Cory's death at first i was hesitant about writing Finn again but then i decided to keep him featured as the story progress and not "kill" him. Last, i was thinking about changing the POV into a third person POV since apparently my blueprint/draft for this gotten a lot bigger and spreads broader and more characters got some sort of story lines so yeah let me know whether i should change it or not, which one you'd prefer actually haha.**

**PS: the song is Don't You Worry Child by Swedish House Mafia and it's the Corey Gray and Jake Coco version, you peeps should really check them out on YouTube they're amazing!**

**much much love, sailmyships**

* * *

Just as I thought, gossips in McKinley spread like a wildfire. It astonished me actually how many people cared so much about things like this. After that kiss we shared in the hallways everyone got their eyes on me – on us – I could feel it, so did Sam. At first I was concerned for Sam, he basically outed himself, without any sort of agreement with me whatsoever. Not that outing himself had to be my choice or ours but as an out and proud gay guy I know what's at stakes. But Sam took it incredibly well, funnily enough there were no flames. That shocked me the most. I guess nobody wants to mess with the president and his VP.

By lunch everyone was gushing over us, Jacob Ben Israel was on our tails throughout the day, apparently this was the most shocking news to date. Which made Sam laugh because he thought we weren't subtle.

"Dude, everyone is staring at us." Sam whispered as we picked our table. Usually we sat with the glee kids but they weren't here, so yeah. Lunch with Sam, alone, was nice.

"You don't say, Captain Obvious." I said sarcastically. Sam made an exaggerated grunt noise and threw a chip at me.

For some unspoken reason Sam and I decided to eat lunch in the cafeteria, which we don't normally do since Sam hated it. Or so I thought. We ended up eating just the two of us, apparently everyone's busy. People kept on looking at us, I felt a bit uneasy.

"Sam, do you want to eat on the bleachers? I feel uncomfortable with all the staring…" I whispered

"Well… I kinda like the stares, weird huh?" He said.

"You are weird. Most of the time." I said jokingly. Sam looked up from his food and grinned at me.

"But you love it though." This made me blush. Hell yeah I do.

Sam and I had free period after lunch, which is amazing. Usually we ditch and go to Comic Grotto or to that healthy juice bar Sam loved so much. We walked out of we were shocked by Ryder.

"Hey hey hey! Listen, we're doing Don't You Worry Child. You guys have memorized it right?" He looked like a messy ball of energy. We just nodded and then he took off running else where.

"You know what, he reminds me of you and Finn. If both of you were mushed into one. Viola! Ryder pops out." I said to Sam. He just shook his head and laughed.

"Well he is a nice kid though, too nice sometimes. How's he handling that catfish thingy? It's great that he didn't quit glee but it must be hard." Sam asked.

"He's holding up just fine, tough kid he'll get through." I said as we approached my locker. Sam leaned onto the locker beside mine. I shuffled all my books with music sheets for glee. Sam and I decided to hang out in the auditorium rehearsing our parts for Ryder's performance.

I jumped onto the stage and pulled out our music sheets.

"So.. I think we should ju-" Sam turned my body and crashed his lips into mine. I was surprised by this but then I returned his kiss. It got intense quickly. Sam's a great kisser, it felt so different with Kurt, the pressure, the tiny stubbles, and his hungry dominance is all new to me. And I'm loving every part of it.

He pulled my body and sat my on top of the piano. His hands slid around my waist and back giving slow warm strokes over it. Sam's strong arms felt amazing around me. I put my arms around his neck and sent my hand through his soft golden locks. His body heat seeped through his clothed torso, so warm, too warm. I felt burning with every single touch he made, he slid his hands under my shirt which sent shiver to my body. I let out a soft moan and Sam slipped his tongue into my mouth. Sam was of so eager and hungry. This was almost way too much. I pulled away first catching my breath.

"Um…." I breathed my words, resting my forehead to his.

Sam just grinned and leaned in to give pepper kisses all over my face. I knew we should be practicing but I've never felt so raw and we were only making out.

"Sam…we-we should really practice…Ryd-OOH-Ryder's gonna be here any minute." I said as Sam worked his mouth under my jaw line and sucked that sweet spot behind my ear. He kept running his mouth giving tiny bites across my neck.

Sam then put his lips just over my ears.

"You want me to stop now Blaine?" His whispered words got the best of me. I slung my legs to his waist needing more friction and pulled him into a deep kiss. I felt him chuckled in our kiss. We made out for a brief moment before Ryder came. We didn't even acknowledge his presence.

"Why am I not surprised?" Ryder asked walking from behind the curtain towards the piano. I immediately pulled away.

"Ryder! Hi! We just.. um…. We just…" I stumbled my words, Christ Blaine this happens all the time when you're embarrassed. But then Ryder just grin. God Sam and I must have looked awful.

Sam took a step back and then looked at me deeply.

"You. Look so hot right now." His eyes were full of lust. I felt so exposed with my gelled hair a little tussled and swollen red lips and my shit must've been a mess too. I've never had a make out session on school ground with Kurt before. It felt new, on the edge. It felt amazing.

I smiled at him and hopped off the piano.

"You do too Sammy." And gave him a chaste kiss.

"Okay okay that's enough, you guys are cute and all but tone it down. Geez." Ryder was sitting on the bench giving us dirty looks but then he grinned and shook his head. We started practicing right away but I couldn't help myself from wanting more of Sam, I kept on glancing at him throughout rehearsal and he'd caught me looking every now and then and winked which made me blush like crazy. How can someone be as sweet and innocent as Sam but so raw and sexy at the same time. God.

* * *

We nailed Ryder's number within the first few try – which is amazing – by the time glee period came we were so pumped to do our number. Apparently we were the first ones in the choir room. People started coming then, I could sense some weird vibes from everyone. Of course they all had to sit behind us. Even then I could feel the stares. The room was almost silent, glee club is anything but quiet. Sam broke the silence first.

"Okay jackasses, spill it." He said turning his body towards everyone.

"I heard you guys are.. a thing now." Marley said reluctantly.

"Of course, we've always been a thing. You know _Blam_."

"A thing as in.. _a thing_…?" Artie asked rolling towards us.

"Kind of…?" I said looking at Sam who just nodded and grinned.

Everyone was silent for a second and then they all grunted. What. And they started pulling out their wallets. They were saying things like 'I knew it.' And something about Kitty being a psychic. And Unique was just pissed. Just then Kitty came in smug faced.

"Alright people, you all owe me 10 bucks! Each." Kitty sat beside me giving me a half hug. "Thanks to guys, I'll buy you lunch tomorrow." Kitty winked at us.

"You guys made a bet on us?" Sam asked, he sounded amused. I was bewildered, this wasn't the reaction I thought we'd get.

"Yeah.. sorry. But we all saw it coming." Jake said. "I thought you two are already dating but keeping it on the DL, and apparently everyone thought the same."

"I put my money before Regionals and Kitty's at around Regionals." Marley said handing Kitty's all of the bet money. Kitty took the money ad said something about the power of Jesus and her Kitty Cat Instinct. Not long Finn came in asking us who'd want to perform today. Ryder shot his hand up.

"I have a song prepared with Sam and Blaine."

"The floor is all yours Ry." Finn gestured for him to come forward.

The three of us got up, Sam grabbed his guitar while Ryder and I prepared some seats and a Cajon.

"So before we perform I want to say something, I know all of you guys knew my problems and I know that when it comes to things like that I don't handle things as it should've. But I believe that everything will work out at the end and with you guys supporting me I have nothing to fear. So… yeah." Ryder sat on the Cajon. He and Sam began playing the music.

**There was a time**

**I used to look into my father's eyes.**

**In a happy home**

**I was a king, I had a golden throne.**

**Those days are gone,**

**Now the memory's on the wall.**

**I hear the songs**

**From the places where I was born.**

I joined him in a harmony. Ryder sang it with all of his heart. His determination really showed. Sam and I shared a look. Smiling at each other we knew we had Ryder's back.

**Upon a hill across a blue lake,**

**That's where I had my first heartbreak.**

**I still remember how it all changed.**

**My father said,**

**"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.**

**See heaven's got a plan for you.**

**Don't you worry, don't you worry now."**

**Yeah!**

**"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.**

**See heaven's got a plan for you.**

**Don't you worry, don't you worry now."**

**Yeah!**

**There was a time**

**I met a girl of a different kind.**

**We ruled the world,**

**I thought I'd never lose her out of sight.**

**We were so young, I think of her now and then.**

**I still hear the songs reminding me of a friend.**

I looked around the room seeing a mix of expression. Marley seemed to be pleased and happy, so did Jake. Kitty weirdly smiled bashfully that's new and the there's Unique being uncomfortable. I felt bad for her or him I don't know, but she had it coming she did this to him/her and most importantly to Ryder. Taking advantage of his innocence and who knew he had trust issues.

**Upon a hill across a blue lake,**

**That's where I had my first heartbreak.**

**I still remember how it all changed.**

**My father said,**

**"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.**

**See heaven's got a plan for you.**

**Don't you worry, don't you worry now."**

**Yeah!**

**Oh, oh, oh!**

**Oh, oh, oh!**

**See heaven's got a plan for you**

We ended our song in a perfect harmony. Everyone loved it, especially Kitty. She ran to Ryder and gave him a hug. That's so nice to see, she not being a bitch she tried to be. Everyone got up and congratulated us – especially Ryder. I looked over at Sam and he had this concern expression on his face. He noticed me looking and nodded towards Ryder. I gazed upon Ryder and saw his smile didn't seem right. Sam and I knew Ryder since we hung out a lot recently and that's not the genuine Ryder smile. Something is wrong.

* * *

After glee Sam and I decided to go straight home, he was so eager to get home it's way too adorable.

"Come on Blaine come on, can't you speed up. OH MY GOD why are you driving so slow. B seriously if you don-" Sam literally was jumping on his seat.

"Relax Sammy, what's with the rush…"

"Nothing I'm just really tired and hungry and I just… can you just speed up please." Sam unbuckled his seatbelt leaned into my side and pouted. Goddamnit.

"Okay okay okay.." I could feel my face flushing.

Sam leaned in a little further and gave me pepper kisses as he spoke. "Thank" one "You" two "So" three "Much". And nibbled my ear at the end. I shivered at his kisses, how badly I wanted to kiss him right then was almost unbearable.

We got home not long after and as we made it into our porch I turned to Sam.

"Okay whatever you need to do, do not run inside my house okay. Mum will be pissed if you knock down one of the vases and those crystal figures." I warned Sam.

"Yeah yeah yeah come on we have to get in. _Fast_."

I unlocked the door and as soon as I closed it Sam jumped on me. Pinning me to devouring on my lips. It shocked me at first but his lips tasted like vanilla mint and his strong arm holding me down oozing his surplus body heat and his scent. Oh go. His fucking musky scent. I fisted his shirt as we made out harder. His chest was heaving, hot heavy breath was shared. I let out a moan and Sam took it as a que for tongue.

He slipped his tongue into my mouth. Kissing Sam is the polar opposite of kissing Kurt. With Kurt is all tender and safe but Sam felt so hot and raw it made me needy and wanting more. And more. And fucking more. Sam worked his mouth to my jaw and my heck grazing his teeth and giving tiny bites. We were so caught up with the heat of each other we didn't hear someone coming from the living room.

"Blaine?" a deep manly voice said.

I pushed Sam immediately and snapped my head toward the voice. _Dad_.


	9. Chapter 8

**UPDATE! So with much deliberation and concealing with John W. Black i've decided to change the POV into a third person POV. It took me some time to get used to it but i think i did well :)). Oh and within the next chapters i'll be putting some original characters in it with real people references. tell me what you think about the OCs okay? as always if you guys have any ideas or anything to say put it in the review page or PM me whichever you like :D. once again thank you for reading this and thank you for all of you who had reviewed and giving ideas i appreciate them so much! special thanks to John W. Black i don'y know what i'll do without you dude! thanks! REVIEWS WOULD ME MUCH APPRECIATED 3**

**PS: this song is This I Promise You by N-SYNC**

**NO COPYRIGHTS INTENDED**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

"Um.. Hi Dad.. w-what are you doing here?" Blaine hesitantly asked. Sam noticed how his demeanor changed and let go of him.

"Your mother called me, she said you'd be alone this week. I would have come sooner but you know how busy I am." Mr. Anderson eyed both of them and lingered on Sam. "But I guess she was wrong. Who's this?"

Before Blaine could say anything Sam stepped front, "Hi, Mr. Anderson I'm Sam. Blaine's boyfriend." Sam extended his hand for him to shake. Mr. Anderson just stared at him, clearly he's not used of people not being intimidated.

"Ah, I see. What happened to your last boyfriend Blaine? You got him beaten up too? Well I wouldn't blame him, he's a flaming homo for all I care." Mr. Anderson said eyeing Sam again. He didn't even shake his hand. Sam took his gesture and went back to Blaine. Blaine didn't say anything, he bit his lower lip and looked away. "Oh well. I guess I'm no longer needed then. I'm staying in a hotel in Westerville this week, we should have lunch." He said smiling at Blaine and left.

Neither of them said a thing. Sam didn't know what to say, Mr. Anderson was civil and incredibly rude at the same time. The way Blaine would be when he's pissed, I guess he knew where Blaine got it from.

"B, I don't mean to pry but-" before Sam finished Blaine darted out and ran to his room. He knew Blaine's a little shaken up for a reason and he's going to find out why.

* * *

Just when he was getting into his car Mr. Anderson pulled put his phone and made a call. "Hello, Anne, yeah I met him and his boyfriend. Didn't I tell you to take care of him? You know how I felt about him being a faggot. I'll take care of it myself then. Bye Anne." He hung up and drove away.

* * *

Blaine ran upstairs and locked himself in his room. He could hear Sam following him but he didn't want him to know anything, at least not yet, not now. What is he doing here? Dad could've been anywhere in the world right now and he knew his mother never called him let alone asking for a favor. Something's not right. He went to the bathroom, quickly washed his face and stared at his reflection.

"He's not going to hurt you Blaine, he can't.." Blaine said to himself. He collected himself and went to unlock the door. He didn't hear Sam constantly knocking and banging on his door – which is a relieve - he needed a little time. He unlocked the door and opened it for Sam to enter. Sam got in and stood there, staring at him. Neither knew what to say, Sam didn't want to upset Blaine more and Blaine just downright confused. Sam broke the silence first.

"B, what's wrong?" He walked and put his hand on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine just stood there, head hung low, arms around himself. Sam shook him up a little, he tilted Blaine's head and looked into his eyes. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?"

Blaine felt Sam's fingers on his chin tilting his head up. There he was looking at him with those green eyes, they're oozing concern and Sam got this guilty expression going on. He pulled himself away from his thought and hugged Sam. He needed comfort. Sam nuzzled himself into the crook of Blaine's nape as he whispered.

"Everything's okay, everything's fine, I'm here, you're here. Everybody's okay. We're fine."

* * *

It took Sam all afternoon to soothe Blaine out but he didn't get a single thing out of him. Blaine froze and it seemed like he was too tired by his own thought and fell asleep. Blaine clung to Sam tightly leaving Sam laying there beside him, thinking. He thought about asking Kurt but then again he didn't want Kurt to get involved. He didn't want Kurt to get near Blaine. He knew it might be his egoistic mind telling him to do so, but Kurt and Blaine had a history. Some were even wonderful. He didn't want to lose Blaine, they're just getting started here. And with Kurt involved he might lose what he barely have.

They laid there for the rest of the evening, sometimes Blaine would grip tighter onto Sam's shirt and his face would crinkled up for a second and the soothed himself. Around dinner time Sam woke Blaine up.

"Hey, B, wake up you gotta eat something.. come on I'll cook." Sam said shaking Blaine a little. Blaine's eyes fluttered and he pushed himself off Sam. Wild eyed. His breath was short and his face was flushed. That shocked Sam. Blaine just sat there blank eyed for a minute before coming back to his senses.

"Sam..? Why are you staring at me? Did I do something?" Blaine asked, clearly he didn't remember or know what happened.

"Um… yes but no.. you just sat there for a minute or so. Seems to me that you're a bit shaken up…" Sam said caressing his cheek.

"Oh god it's happening again….."

"What's happening again?" Sam asked. Blaine stood up and went to the door.

"I'll explain over dinner." He said opening the door. He turned his body just when Sam got up from the bed. "Can you cook tonight? I'm too confused…" Blaine pouted.

Sam just giggled and ruffled his hair as they walked, "Sure thing, Mr. Anderson."

* * *

The kitchen was silent, except for the sound of flames and kitchenette clattering around. Blaine sat silently on the island. Hands supporting his chin looking blankly into Sam's back. He was startled by Sam putting a plate in front of him and leaned in closer.

"It's just a quick spaghetti, you have enough ingredients to make a decent one." Sam smiled at him, he looked at his dish it was a huge plate of spaghetti with tomato sauce and minced meat. And there were two forks. Splitting food with Sam. Blaine blushed at the thought.

"Come on try this." Sam twirled his fork and forked up some to feed Blaine.

"Oh my god this is amahzingh." Blaine said with a mouth full. Sam giggled at him, making him blushed.

"Only the best for you my dear sire." He said exaggerating a bow. He looked up and winked at Blaine. Blaine flushed deeply and began eating their food. They didn't say much during the meal. Sam didn't want to push Blaine onto telling him what had happened so he just let him come around by himself.

After dinner Sam suggested a movie and ice cream would make Blaine feel better and they agreed on re-watching the Hobbit for the umpth time.

Around the middle of the film, Blaine moved closer and laid his head on Sam's shoulder and slid his fingers intertwining them to Sam's.

"Thank you for being here.. if you weren't there I don't know what he'll do to me.." Sam looked down on his boyfriend seeing him staring at their fingers.

"What do you mean by what he'll do to you? Come on you can tell me." Sam squeezed his hand to show Blaine his support.

Blaine didn't look up or even move his head he stayed silent for a minute before heaving a deep sigh. "So around freshmen year, before I went to Dalton, I used to go to this public school in Boston. Everything was fine, my family was at its happiest and school life's just wonderful. Ever since I was 8 or 9 I've know that I was gay, I kept it to myself because I felt like I was doing something wrong, wanting something I shouldn't have wanted. I tried suppressing those feelings but you know you can't lie to yourself…" he paused for a second, Sam grips their hand tighter and Blaine looked up.

"So mid freshmen year I had this crush on a guy, he was the only openly gay guy in my school, well the only gay person other than me that I know. So I gathered my courage and talked to him. He was kind and warm and all around nice guy, at first he helped me figuring out what I'll have to do with myself, being gay isn't the easiest life choice out there.. he told me it'll probably be better for me if I come out. At least to my parents or Cooper. So later that night I planned onto telling my parents and they were late so I told Cooper instead. He was supporting and I cried to him for the rest of the night. Eventually my mum came in and asked me what's going on, so I told her, she was shocked at first but then she cried because she felt bad that I had to deal with this all by myself. I was too tired to tell my dad and went to sleep a little relieved."

Blaine looked into Sam's eyes and smiled sheepishly. "You reminded me of Cooper earlier, all protective and chivalrous.." Sam giggled at this. "So.. the next day I went to tell my dad, I asked Cooper to come with me since I needed his presence for some reason, so I went to his office and blurted that I was gay. He didn't even react he just stared at me and the dismissed us. I thought he was okay with it since he didn't say anything but then how wrong I was."

"Is he always like that when he meet people? All cold and proper but extremely disrespectful at once?" Sam asked.

"He used to be the best dad, but ever since I came out he shut me out. At first we completely ignored me and only say implied homophobic slurs here and there, I could take it and my mother said that he'll come around. So I trusted her. And then Cooper went to LA to pursue acting and I had almost no support, mother was always working and when dad's around I couldn't do much. And then it happened. The night I was attacked, I went with Josh, the guy I told you earlier, and when we got out we got jumped by 4 or 5 men, they were big I knew they're adults. I didn't take much damage but Josh did. We were rushed to the hospital and I got a broken ribs and arm. But Josh's were worse. Apparently one of the thug hit his head and he had severe concussion and multiple broken bones and one got into his liver. The damage was so severe that he only survived for 3 weeks." Blaine's eyes started to stung and got watery. He blinked it off and tears started falling.

"So when I got released from the hospital dad was not welcoming at all. He said he had enough of me being a little faggot and an embarrassment to the Anderson family. He completely shut me off and he'll remind me of what I did to Josh any chance he got, I know what he did wasn't physical but I was scarred and terrified of what happened. Then it got worse…. I was so mentally messed up I couldn't sleep, I'd have these dreams about Josh and Dad and Cooper and everyone. These nightmares woke me up all night and I ended up not sleeping for weeks. At some point I got too tired and collapsed. When I woke up I was once again in a hospital and told that I needed to be put in a mental institution for a time being."

"Dad was more that happy to let me go and I was far too tired to fought back and just went with it. It was atrocious Sam, they asked me questions, personal ones that I tried to bury and forget. They made me relived that night over and over again until I felt nothing. I was released and then went to Dalton. And it never heals from there…" Blaine explained between sobs, he buried his face onto Sam's arm as his boyfriend threw his arm around him rubbing circles on his back and shushing him.

They stayed silent after Blaine calmed down, sure Sam didn't expect his boyfriend to have some kind of dark past like this. He couldn't imagine having his dad mentally abusing him constantly like that. Blaine stirred in his embraced and inhaled deeply into his scent.

"Sam… please say something…" he murmured.

"Um… I-I don't really know what to say B… I'm sorry…" Sam stumbled his words, but he felt Blaine's body moving. He was laughing.

"Oh god, why am I laughing… okay that's fine Sam. You've done more that enough." Blaine said looking up at Sam, they stared at each other for a while, absorbing each other's warmth and that loving feeling. Suddenly Sam got up and ran to Blaine's bedroom.

"Sam, what are you-" Sam came down with his guitar and sat on the floor in front of Blaine.

"I don't know what to say because.. well I just don't and you know me that I can't figure out stuff that fast so… I guess I'll just sing this to you.." Sam actually blushed and started playing his guitar.

**When the visions around you,**

**Bring tears to your eyes**

**And all that surround you,**

**Are secrets and lies**

**I'll be your strength,**

**I'll give you hope,**

**Keeping your faith when it's gone**

**The one you should call,**

**Was standing here all along..**

**And I will take**

**You in my arms**

**And hold you right where you belong**

**Till the day my life is through**

**This I promise you**

**This I promise you**

Blaine slid down the couch and sat on the floor with Sam, he saw how earnest his boyfriend was and it made him feel good. He couldn't ask for a better person to be with right now.

**I've loved you forever,**

**In lifetimes before**

**And I promise you never...**

**Will you hurt anymore**

**I give you my word**

**I give you my heart This is a battle we've won**

**And with this vow,**

**Forever has now begun...**

**Just close your eyes **

**Each loving day**

**I know this feeling won't go away **

**Till the day my life is through**

**This I promise you..**

**This I promise you..**

As the song died down Blaine took Sam's guitar, setting it on the couch and smashed their lips together. A short, powerful, loving kiss. He pulled away first and whispered, "I love you so much."


	10. Chapter 9

**UPDATE! I'm so sorry for not updating there weeks. i've been busy with stuff and i know it's not an excuse but yeah... thank you to John W. Black for kicking my conscious and got me working again! anyway, i put several OC in this chapter and they'll be more. so i'm gonna put the reference at the bottom of the page so you should check it for better visualization. lastly i wanna say thank you for all the readers i'm not gonna procrastinate anymore i promise :))**

**PS: the song is Popular Song by Mika feat. Ariana Grande**

* * *

There were thumps on the walls. The screams gotten worse and worse by the time she hid in her closet. What could've he done wrong this time? Kitty shut her eyes and covered her ears, though the sound of his dad bursting his anger, throwing stuffs didn't quite concealed. She hated him. She hated him for what he had done to his mother. She hated him for what he had done to his brother. She hated him for what he had done to her. At some point, she didn't know how long, the noise died down. Her heart is still beating so fast, she was sweating and crying and crying the sobbing won't stop. Suddenly she heard steps on the hall. Her stomach tightened, her fingers trembled. And then the closet was opened. She curled herself into the depth of the closet, she felt her body being held. She recognized the smell. She looked up and saw Thomas there, face all bruised, a bleeding –possibly broken- nose, smiling softly at her.

"It's fine Kitty, he's not gonna hurt you. Not as long as I'm here."

* * *

Blaine was pretty much silent for the rest of the night, only saying things when he wanted something or needed to use the restroom. They were lounging in Blaine's room, the tv was long forgotten, not that they were watching it anyway. Blaine scooted closer to Sam, intertwining their fingers and held on to his arm.

"You smell good Sammy." Blaine said mumbling into Sam's sleeve, Sam barked out a laugh.

"I haven't showered yet, you wouldn't let go of me B." Sam pulled Blaine from his side so he's rested on top of Sam. Sam gave him a kiss on the lips, and then the cheeks and the everywhere. He stopped just below Blaine's jawbone. "You. Sir." He have him an open mouthed kiss licking Blaine's skin. "Smell." And another "Taste." And another "And feel so good."

Blaine shivered at Sam's kisses, he let his body fell and nuzzled his face into the crook of Sam's neck. "I was so scared today…"

Sam immediately shushed him and ran his hand to Blaine's back, giving him a comforting circles. "What did I tell you B, you're safe, he couldn't touch you anymore could he? Losing custody basically gave that option away."

Blaine let out a sigh and mumbled. "I haven't been quite honest, there's still more stories behind everything I've said…. I'm just i-I'm not ready to tell you. Or anyone.."

"That's fine Blaine, but you know whatever it is that you're hiding I'm here for you okay?" Sam pulled Blaine and looked into his hazel watery eyes. He gave him another kiss and the grinned. "Well.. now I gotta go. I don't have any Lifesavers in my pocket and…" Blaine flushed red and stood up quickly "I'm liking it but.. I'm not sure we're ready." Both of the went quiet and the burst into a hard laugh.

"M'sorry Sammy…"

"Hey! That's fine, it's really fine actually. So here's what we're gonna do, I'm gonna take a shower in Cooper's room, you're gonna take a shower here and the we'll cuddle till we pass out." Sam beamed, Blaine just blushed and the nodded. Sam went out of Blaine's room and the turned just outside of Cooper's

"Have no fear! Blonde Chameleon is here!" Pointing at Blaine. Blaine quickly shut the bathroom door and looked at himself. He didn't look as awful as he thought, his mind went wandering around the dreadful memories of his father. He shook his head and head for a long hot shower.

Blaine couldn't quite remember what happened after the shower, he woke up in the morning curled up into Sam with his head nuzzled Sam's neck. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Damn it Sam smelled so good, damn it my morning wood. Damn it. He wiggled his way out of Sam's arms but Sam didn't let him. He groaned and pulled Blaine closer.

"5 more minutes B, m'tired…" Sam mumbled onto Blaine's head.

"We have school Sammy….and you know…. Us boys have this thing in the morning where our.. thing gets.. you know.." Blaine said.

Sam's eyes shot opened he could feel the heat coming to his face. His neck. His ears. Wide eyed he stood up and went to the bathroom. Blaine was left bewildered, yet slightly amused.

"It's okay Sam." Blaine laughed.

"Um.. no it is not! I'm so mortified right now. Damn it!"

Blaine came into the bathroom and stood behind him. He leaned into Sam's ears and breathed. "You're packing a nice one. I like it." Sam turned his body, his face was vermillion, he gaped his mouth several times but said nothing. He turned Blaine and pushed him out of the bathroom.

"Out out out out out out out." He rushed him outside and slammed the door. Blaine was laughing so hard right now, see? You're not the only teaser here. And then he heard Sam yelled. "Damn you Blaine!" and Blaine left the room.

* * *

They arrived at school a little early today, Blaine didn't stop teasing Sam about what happened this morning. Sexual puns and innuendos were thrown and Sam seemed like he had lost words or something which made things better. As the reached the front door they saw Kitty getting out of a car with a relatively older blonde guy. She waved them over so they stayed and waited for her. Kitty and the blonde guy talked a little, he gave her her bag and kissed her cheek and took off. Kitty stood there looking as his car drove further, her face changed slightly, one second she looked happy and giddy, and now there were only concern and discomfort showing. Blaine noticed this and went to her.

"Good morning Ms. Wilde! Ooh who's that guy?" he gave her a half hug and we all walked inside.

"That's just my brother Tom, he's in town from now on." She said with a slight smile on her face.

"Oh that's nice. I love it when Cooper visits, and we all know Sam's obsession over his siblings." Blaine said. He find it very adorable when Sam talks about his siblings. Sam's an incredible brother, from what he told him and what other people had said, when Sam's family was homeless all the glee kids helped him somehow and they did a number with Stevie and Stacy, they were like a bundle of Joy Rachel said. I guess warmth does run in the family.

"Yeah…" she said. Sam's brotherly instinct kicked in and he quickly noticed her tone.

"You don't like him here?"

She quickly shook her head, "No no no, I love him here. More than anything."

"What's wrong then? Did something happen?" he asked her. Blaine was busy with his books so he didn't really listen to their conversation.

"Well.. it's just. I-" and the bell rang. "Gotta go, see you at glee!" she took off running to her class.

Both of them stood there looking at her. "Weird." They said in unison.

* * *

Classes have always been a challenge for Ryder, at least now he knows why, his dyslexia sort of a relieve. He was so confused at first and now everything makes sense. Well not everything, at least for his dad, after finding out his 'disease' as his father would call it. Things have been different at home. Usually his dad is so invested in Ryder's education and his well being but not anymore, he does care about him but not like he used to. Everything weights on his mother from now, and she's completely disoriented when it comes to complicated things.

Ryder sighed and he walked down the hall, his phone clenched in his hand. He just got off the phone with his dad, apparently he's not pleased with Ryder being in many extracurricular activities. And he didn't even join many. His mind was else where, he didn't even recognized he bumped into someone.

"Oh, dude, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking." Ryder crunched down helping this guy picking up his things.

"Nah, it's fine I just transferred here so my cluelessness might be the blame as well." This guy laughed and stood up. "Do you happen to know where locker number 241 is? I'm totally lost.."

"I think it's around the hall near Geometry 2." Ryder pointed to a hall way across them. This guy still seemed lost, so he decided to help him. Better do good things to other than sulk in the locker room alone with the stench of dried sweat. "Come on I'll show you." Ryder started to walk and this guy followed him.

"Thanks! Um.. I'm Chase, Chase Vants. I'm a sophomore." Chase said as they walked. Ryder turned his head and smiled.

"I'm Ryder Lynn."

"Are you a senior?" Chase asked sheepishly. Ryder raised his eyebrows and snorted. "it's nothing but you are built like an ox man! No way you're 16."

"But I am a sophomore too." They made it into the hall and started looking for Chase's locker. "Let's see…230….232…aha!" they found it right next to Geometry 2.

"Alright, thanks a lot Ryder. I'm sure we'll see each other often." Chase smiled and offered a handshake. Ryder looked at his hand and said.

"We don't do that here." He said to him, Chase looked deflated and relented his hand. "We do fistbumps." He smiled and offered him his fist. Chase laughed and bumped his fist. "Okay then I'll see you around!" Ryder said and the took off.

* * *

By lunch time everyone was huddled on a table in the cafeteria. Blaine sat next to Sam with Tina on the other side. Sam was busy hustling with his lunch bag and Blaine's, so Blaine turned to Tina.

"Hey Tina, you singing today?" Blaine asked, she was busy with her phone typing furiously. She didn't even look up when she said no. Blaine guessed she was in that mood but oh well he tried. Blaine didn't see it but after he turned away Tina glared at him and continue tyiping.

* * *

School ended rather fast today, Blaine's in a very good mood, Sam being all he ever wanted in a boyfriend and his classes being as easy as he wanted everything's fine. They all seated while waiting for Mr. Schue to show up. Sam scooted closer to Blaine he put his arm behind Blaine's chair. Blaine involuntary leaned into it, things are so easy with Sam. And then Sam kissed his cheek out of nowhere.

"You smell nice B, I like it." He said to Blaine.

"You do too. Like. Really. Really good Sam." Before Sam could say anything Kitty shot from the back.

"Okay, that's enough, you guys are cute and all but you're gayifying everything."

Mr. Schue came in with a couple of people, they looked like twins, both with blonde hair and their eyes shone with excitements. "Guys, these are Joey and Grace Kahn, they'll be joining us from now on so.. give them a welcome." Everyone clapped and said greetings. And then Tina said.

"Shouldn't they audition first or something?"

"Well I've heard them sing before and they're both really good, but they should sing for you too I guess." Mr. Schue said, he took a seat and gestured them to sing.

Joey spoke first, "Hi, my name's Joey I'm a junior and this is Grace." Grace waved and they said "We're twins." together. Which made everyone laughed. Grace went to the band and told them to play their song.

**Grace: La la, la la You were the popular one, the popular chick It is what it is, now Im popular-ish **

**Joey: Standing on the field with your pretty pompoms Now youre working at the movies selling popular corn I could have been a mess but I never went wrong Cause Im putting down my story in a popular song **

**Grace: Ahh,I said Im putting down my story in a popular song**

**Joey & Grace: My problem, I never was a model, I never was a scholar,but you were always popular.**

**You were singing all the songs I dont know Now youre in the front row Cause my song is popular**

**Popular, I know about popular Its not about who you are or your fancy car Youre only ever who you were Popular, I know about popular And all that you have to do, is be true to you Thats all you ever need to know**

**So catch up,cause you got an awful long way to go So catch up,cause you got an awful long way to go**

**Joey & Grace: Popular, I know about popular Its not about who you are or your fancy car Youre only ever who you were Popular, I know about popular And all that you have to do, is be true to you. That's all you ever need to know (Grace) All you ever need to know**

By the end of the song everyone was singing along and clapping, it was all good fun. Both of them did remarkably well and Sam said something about the power of blondes or something. They all were consumed by the euphoria and didn't notice Tina sulking at the back. Her phone clenched in her hands. She clearly didn't like the fact that she has more competition now.

* * *

Thomas Wilde: Sean Ackard from PLL

. /tumblr_lgy7p8xaL21qg6vd1o1_

Chase Vants: Jeremy Rohmer from ANTM cycle 20

.

Grace Kahn: Grace Helbig from youtube dailygrace

profile_

Joey Kahn: Joey Graceffa from youtube JoeyGraceffa

.fm/serve/_/90227923/Joey+Graceffa+More+recent+


End file.
